On the way down
by Angelayzn
Summary: He lives in a plastic life, except everything is wrong in his world, follow Chris as he goes through his dowfall, and the experiences that changed his life.


Christopher Perry Halliwell, was the epitome of calmness, at the age of sixteen, he was one of the most anti social kids at his school, he lacked friends, and a social life, his time was spent reading, writing, or smoking around, with people he tolerated, not friends, no┘ Chris didn▓t have friends he had associates, partners, companions even, but never friends. At school he was a genius, you couldn▓t expect anything else from a kid who read so much, but he hated feeling trapped in a room for so long, so most of the time he skipped classes, he did the homework, he aced the tests but he hated being inside of the classroom, so he went enough days so he could pass, the school year, but after that he didn▓t really care much for the musty old rooms. Then there were the teachers, always trying to figure out the quiet, kid behind the black clothes, and the hate for anything that even resemble a human.

His home life wasn▓t exactly picture perfect either, his mother, a chef, blind to anything besides her career, his father, forever playing on the garage with his old cars, and spending time with the absolutely wonderful twice-blessed child, his perfectly perfect brother, captain of the football team, dating head cheerleader, ever so clichИ Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, and then there were his aunts, cousins, uncles, and all that niceness that he had to come back to, but he hated it. The problem was that Christopher at the age of thirteen had started developing his more active powers, powers that his body couldn▓t handle, powers that before they really knew it were killing him, this powers that Chris first thought were a blessing turned on him, it started with tiredness, dizziness, then fainting spells, followed by seizures, his parents of course freaked out, and took him to a hospital, the doctors performed test after test, and nothing ever came out, they were puzzled, Christopher▓s body never showed any reason for the symptoms, until Wyatt on a frenzy went to the elders, and they had to explain how Christopher had gotten undeserved powers, someone had messed up, and none of the elders could take them back, because the powers hadn▓t been given by them, but if Christopher ever used the powers he could die, his body wasn▓t prepared for the strain of the powers, and they were taking more than what Chris could give, making him this sick, the cure was to not use them, to block them out from any kind of usage. Problem was though that Chris▓ powers couldn▓t be bound, they were too strong to be bound, so no one knew how to prevent Chris from using the powers voluntarily, or not. So piper had a long talk with Chris, one that none of the other family members ever heard, but Chris stopped using all of his powers completely, even the ones that he had had from before, he learned to control his emotions, to neutralize them, it▓s like his family always said, emotions control our powers, so Chris tried to convince himself that he didn▓t feel anything, but fact is that he did feel, a lot┘

Four years ago┘.  
Twelve year old Chris had just come home from school, he came running into the house, and hopped into a chair, and grabbed a freshly baked cookie from one of the batches.  
Hey! Said his mom, no spoiling your dinner, you can have one, but that▓s it, she said in mock anger. How was your day? She asked.  
Chris looked up at his mom, with a smile and proceeded to tell her about the A he got in the English paper he had worked on for a whole week, it was about a person they admired, then he told her about soccer practice, and about how his best friend Josh, had invited him to a sleepover, with a couple of kids that Chris knew really well, and they all got along great. Piper looked at her son lovingly, for a twelve year old he was always so open, and sweet, she always thought that no girl would ever be good enough for her peanut, she just wished he would stay this sweet forever. 


End file.
